


Resurgence

by lesyeuxdelilith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Hurts So Good, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Past Relationship(s), Return, Returning Home, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxdelilith/pseuds/lesyeuxdelilith
Summary: “...Eren said… That all hardening would come undone…”Those words, the ones that Armin had timidly muttered some minutes prior to their arrival to the underground prison both friends knew so well, echoed throughout the depths of Mikasa’s mind over and over as she waited for her blond friend to unlock the cell. Her hands were drenched in sweat, her legs were about to give in, and her heart was beating at a maddening pace, almost as if it was about to tear its way through its bony cage… The suspense was eating her alive.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Resurgence

_ “...Eren said… That all hardening would come undone…” _

Those words, the ones that Armin had timidly muttered some minutes prior to their arrival to the underground prison both friends knew so well, echoed throughout the depths of Mikasa’s mind over and over as she waited for her blond friend to unlock  _ the  _ cell. Her hands were drenched in sweat, her legs were about to give in, and her heart was beating at a maddening pace, almost as if it was about to tear its way through its bony cage… The suspense was eating her alive.

Just as Armin managed to open the door, rusty from disuse, a cough resonated from within the narrow hallway. Both Armin and Mikasa’s eyes widened as far as they could go whilst Gabi, who had followed all the way down there, shot them a questioning look despite the understanding that dwelt inside her dark yet knowing eyes. Mikasa swallowed loudly, trembling from head to toe, before heading inside, followed promptly by both Armin and Gabi.

Soon enough, they arrived to the once lifeless cell only to find a petite blonde on the floor coughing some sort of liquid like a madwoman. Her entire body spasmed when a mixture of a whimper and cough left her mouth, leaving her breathless for a split second.

“ANNIE!”

Mikasa couldn’t help but to sprint towards the girl, dropping to her knees and placing Annie’s head upon her thighs with great care. Tears streamed down her face as she observed the Annie’s face, sentient for the first time in  _ years _ , with a mixture of relief, affection, and pain. She had dreamt about that moment for nights on end, and now that it was actually going on… Mikasa was unsure of what to do.

“‘Kasa.” Annie whispered before coughing yet again, her voice utterly broken and husky from disuse. “M-Mikasa…” She repeated, somewhat sceptical, still doubting what her teary eyes were seeing.

A sob tore through Mikasa’s lips, followed by a relieved and gobsmacked chuckle. “Yes,” she whispered, “it’s me.”

“I’m,” she swallowed with slight difficulty, “so sorry.” 

The soldier shook her head and caressed the warrior’s cheek gently. “Don’t be… A lot has happened during your slumber, but that’s not important now…” Mikasa licked her lips and sighed. “I finally understand your motives.”

Portions of the ceiling came crashing down, but none of the two gave it much thought, not even when Armin and Gabi weakly screamed “we need to go now or else Eren’s titans will squash us to death!”

“I finally understand that you had no other choice.” Mikasa finally whispered, regret dwelling within her dark eyes. “You didn’t know better… Unlike us.” Carefully, she brushed some locks that were starting to cover Annie’s left eye. 

Uncertainty took over Annie’s tired features, but she didn’t ask any questions. She had just awakened from a long, restless sleep and both her body and mind were greatly exhausted. 

“Still… Sorry… For ruining your life.”

Mikasa pressed a kiss on Annie’s forehead affectionately, her own tears falling down and landing on the blonde’s pale skin. “You’re not the first person who has ruined my life, and you definitely won’t be the last.”

Armin screamed behind them, for Gabi and he had nearly been crushed by a big chunk of ceiling, but neither of the women dared to break the intimacy between the two. “ _ When was the last time I held her so close to me?”  _ Mikasa wondered as she saw Annie’s eyes soften considerably, and for the first time in a long, painfully long, time, she brought herself to believe that she saw love dwelling within them.

“It’s so good to have you around again,” Mikasa admitted, her heart shrinking painfully at the thought that she’d been the one who had told Annie  _ to fall _ … That she’d been the one who had drove Annie to crystalize herself out of desperation. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Girls?!” 

Mikasa smiled tenderly, happiness evident in her eyes despite the situation they were in, in spite of the world’s collapse, and whispered:

“Welcome back, Annie Leonhardt.”


End file.
